Standard Equipment List
Every new member who joins the Eevee Elite gets a small number of items given to them for free, to help them survive and gain experience. Most of these items are relatively cheap and not designed to be relied upon for heavy combat, but rather to act as a backup or for use during emergencies. In addition, some Eeveelution specialties require special training, and during the course of those training systems they also usually get free items. New squadrons and new garrison forces also get a small number of more advanced items to help them out. In some cases, they may even get free vehicles. Standard Issue Items for Eevee and its Evolutions New recruits get items at two different times- about a week into their training, and once they have graduated from the training academy. In addition, Eevee's get a couple bonus items after they have evolved, while Eeveelutions who join the academy already evolved get those items at the end of their training. All standard issue items are replaced by High Command free of charge after a battle. Standard Issue for Eevee/Eeveelution Recruits- *A half set of daggers (4) *An M9 Beretta semi-automatic 9mm, .35 caliber handgun with three 15-round magazines *All the cleaning equpment for the handgun, along with a single 50-round box of ammunition *A small bag to hold everything in *A small emergency first-aid kit (no morphine, however) *Two short-range radios (a primary and a backup) *Two Oran Berries for minor healing and a Leppa Berry for minor energy restoration Standard Issue for Eevees who have graduated from the Academy- *Everything listed for Recruits *Another half set of daggers, to make a full set (8 daggers total) *A slightly larger bag, with a larger shoulder strap to attach a sword sheathe to *A plain silver short sword and sheathe, with a blade length of 14 inches (which is long enough for an Eevee) Standard Issue for Eeveelutions who have graduated from the Academy- *Everything listed for an Eevee *A slightly larger bag, since an Eeveelution is larger and can carry more *A short sword and sheathe with a blade length of 17 inches *A single smoke-signal grenade, for marking locations for friendly air and artillery support *A third Oran Berry In addition, there are a few specialties that are allowed special standard equipment- *Anyone with command training- a portable Command Computer (with no upgrades or add-ons) *Anyone with the sniper specialty- SVU Dragunov 7.62mm, .30 caliber semi-automatic Designated Marksman Rifle (a short range sniper rifle) with two 10-round magazines, cleaning equipment, and a PSO-1 optical sight with 4x zoom *Anyone with a covert operations specialty- the M9 is replaced with a FN Five-SeveN semi-automatic 5.7mm, .224 caliber handgun with 3 20-round magazines *Anyone with a medical specialty- A much more specialised first-aid kit, which includes tourniquets, bandages, medical tape, light anesthetics, and morphine, among other things. Anything more specialised, sich as other handguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, anti-tank weapons, vehicles, aircraft, longswords, broadswords, body armor, and grenades must be purchased, either from the Eevee Elite's own stores or from civilian stores. Standard Issue for Squadrons and Garrison Forces Squadrons get handled a little bit differently than individual members do. Anything assigned to a squadron technically belongs to the squad leader, and he or she is allowed to distribute these items as they please, or even just throw them in storage. Garrison Force Standard Issue Items- *One extra set of daggers for every 3 members of the force *One extra Oran and Leppa berry for every 4 members of the force *Extra M9 ammunition and one extra magazine for every 3 members of the force *An advanced medical kit, which is barely-portable and includes a variety of items for both first-aid and long-term treatment of injuries and illnesses *A Humvee with a .50-caliber machine gun for every 10 members of the force (1-10 gets one, 11-20 gets two, etc.) *A choice of either an M2 Bradley IFV, an M3 Bradley IFV, an M6 Bradley Linebacker, or a Blach Hawk helicopter (the M2 is an APC, the M3 is a command vehicle, and the M6 is for anti-aircraft purposes) Squadron Standard Issue Items *One extra set of daggers for every 3 squad members *Extra ammunition for a variety of common weapons *An advanced medical kit *An extra Oran Berry for every 3 members and an extra Leppa berry for every 4 squad members *And a choice between three vehicle specialties- land, air, and sea *Land specialties get two Humvees, an M2 Bradley, and an LAV armored personnel carrier *Air specialties get one Humvee, a Black Hawk, and a single F-16C Fighting Falcon *Sea specialties get a Black Hawk and a Starstrike-class navy destroyer *A squadron without a specialty or without a base of operations gets two Humvees *By request and proof of capability, a squadron with a decent Command-trained member gets a free M3 Bradley command APC instead of the member's portable command computer (max one per squad, so multiple commanders doesn't mean multiple extra APCs) Experienced, long-standing squadrons get to buy vehicles at a lower cost within their specialty. As a result, land-based squadrons may occasionally deploy tanks and artillery, while air squadrons might manage to buy a few F-22 Raptors and sea squadrons might have an aircraft carrier or battleship. However, land and air squadrons rarely have any ships, and don't expect to get tanks if you're a sea squadron. Non-Standard Issue Item Replacement Just because an item is not standard issue doesn't mean you have to replace it for full cost. If there are more than a few of the item in the Eevee Elite's armories, than squad members and especially squad leaders may be able to get their desired replacement item at a significant discount. The only requirement is that proof of ownership of the item must be registered on the member database before the item is lost. Items replaced in this way include non-standard medical kits, most kinds of handguns, ammunition, a few kinds of rifles, light anti-tank weapons, some types of grenades, and a few kinds of light and medium vehicles. It is not unheard of to get normally expensive vehicles like attack helicopters or tanks at a discount, but don't count on it. Category:Battles and Tactics